1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of chewing gums and particulary in the field of chewing gums containing a minor proportion of gum ingredients and a major proportion of a type of physiological salt solution at a concentration and in a condition of sterility to make it useful for treatment of xerostoma and other medical conditions where the flow of saliva is inadequate to provide proper oral hygiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Commericial Flavored Gums:
Liquid center gums have been just recently introduced into the commercial candy field, as shown in The New York Times report on Feb. 6, 1979 in the Advertising Section by Philip T. Dougherty. This section describes a new sugar free mint called "The Mint" and a chewing gum with a liquid center called "Spout". The liquid carries sweeteners and flavoring agents but these are used at very low proportions relative to the gum.
B. Special Mouth Treatment Gums:
Other commercial products for mouth treatment are available which contain ingredients which have a beneficial effect for only a limited time after introduction into the oral environment. These products are unsatisfactory because the ingredients and/or liquid are rapidly dissipated and lost which requires either massive initial doses or continued reapplication.
C. Gum As A Medication Vehicle:
Chewing gum as a vehicle for medication has been considered as an acceptable method of application. Generally a medicine in solid form may be used as a physical dispersion of a solid in the hydrophobic gum (see Finn and Jamison, 1967 Journal of the American Dental Association, Volume 74, page 987). Medicine may also be used as a coating on a gum in an excapsulated phase as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,463. Polymer-liquid composites have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,298. These have not gained acceptance.
D. Coated and Liquid Center Gum:
A small amount of liquid has been incorporated into the center of chewing gum, generally less than 5% of the weight, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 810,210 and 3,857,963. Sugar coatings have also been used in gum to dispense aspirin and other digestive aids.